Nightmares
by Dr. Thrav
Summary: The sequel to Comatose. The infection is over, but Zoey is still having nightmares. In an attempt to relieve her, Ellis buys plane tickets for her and their friends to fly to London, which they've heard was untouched by the infection.
1. Chapter 1

**Message from the author: You'll need to read my first fanfic, "Comatose" in order to know who some of the characters are, how they're related to the survivors, and how they got where they are at the beginning of this story. Thanks for reading,**

**-Dr. Thrav**

* * *

_"Bill? Is that you?" Zoey was walking down a corridor, painted white. She saw a puff of smoke floating at the end of it, and a man wearing green. Was it Bill?_

_He had his back turned to her. She walked up behind him._

_"Bill?" She reached for his shoulder._

_He turned around, his face was decomposing, and there was blood dripping from his mouth._

* * *

"And that's when I woke up, in a cold sweat." She finished telling Ellis. She'd been wanting to talk about it, but didn't feel comfortable telling anyone else.

"Yeah, I know how that goes." Ellis looked away from her, his eyes becoming glassy. "I used to have similar dreams… about Rachael."

They were silent after that. Zoey, thinking of Bill, Ellis thinking of Rachael.

"I feel so bad… All I did was bitch at him the whole day we traveled here. We argued, the whole way to the bridge, and then…" Her voice broke. "And then… he sacrificed himself. What if he did it.. Because he thought I didn't want him around anymore?" Zoey started to cry.

"No, that's not like the Bill I've heard about. Bill sacrificed himself because he loved you, he wanted you guys to be safe." Ellis put his arm around her. "How long have you been having these dreams?"

"Since I got here. Long before you woke up. And…" She stopped. She wasn't ready to tell him about the dreams she'd been having about him.

"And what?" Ellis asked.

"I can't sleep. Not well. Every time I close my eyes, I see him. I have some horrible nightmare, about Bill… or someone else… and, it's unbearable." Zoey laid her head on his shoulder, and cried as he held her.

* * *

It'd been 11 months since the infection died off. The weather was getting cooler, and nobody liked it. The city was thriving, the debris was nearly cleared, and the population had grown. The life of the community no longer rested on Zoey and her friends.

Currency had just become usable again, and an airport nearby had just opened up. It seemed that the infection hadn't spread to the east, and Ellis was thinking a vacation is just what Zoey, and everyone else, needed. So, he took some money from his stash (that he had gotten by going Gordon Freeman on one of Nick's slot machines) and bought 8 tickets to London. In two weeks, the eight of them would be in the air on a plane to London. None of them anticipated flying right into another nightmare…


	2. Chapter 2

Only two planes had left the airport since it opened, and not many passengers had been on either. After two weeks, the airport was suffering, and looked as if it would shut down soon. Ellis, Keith, Nick, Coach, Zoey, Francis, Louis, and Doc arrived at the airport, bags packed and somewhat excited.

"I think I've been to London before." Francis said, as they entered the airport.

"Oh yeah? How'd you get there?" Louis asked.

"I used to ride my bike there." He replied.

"Must have been one hell of a bike to get across the ocean." Louis said, jokingly punching his arm.

"Assaulting an officer of the law, eh?" Francis said, punching Louis a bit harder.

They all laughed, and continued through the airport.

A few hours later, they were on a small plane to London, just the eight of them. The trip didn't seem to take too long, and they knew when they were near. They could hear a commotion coming from the front of the plane, but it was soon drowned out by the sound of other planes, flying next to their own.

"This is probably the first US plane to enter since the infection." Doc said, seeing the worried looks on the others faces. "It'll be alright, they're probably just…" Doc stopped.

"What is it, Doc?" Keith asked.

"…We're carriers…" He replied, his eyes getting wide.

"Oh shit…" Nick said, looking out the window. Doc got up, and hurried to the front of the plane, and knocked on the pilots door.

"You have to turn the plane around! If you land, we'll be spreading the infection here.!" Doc yelled, beating on the door. It opened, and the co-pilot came out.

"Don't be ridiculous. The infected died off months ago, none of you look like zombies. But regardless, the British military have demanded we land on base, we won't be landing in London like we had originally planned." He said to Doc.

"But-" Doc started, but stopped, as he heard a voice with a British accent coming from the room behind the co-pilot.

"Fail to comply with these orders, and you will be shot out of the sky without second thought."

Doc went back to his seat and sat down.

"Nick," He said, sitting down.

"What's up, Doc?" Nick said, leaning over.

Doc began to whisper to Nick, "You didn't by any chance bring a gun, did you?"

"Four." Nick said with a smile, opening his jacket to reveal four handguns strapped inside. "Security isn't too tight anymore." He said with a wink.

"Pass them out. I have a feeling we'll need them." Doc said, taking one from him. Nick gave Coach and Francis the other two.

"I have extra mags too. Here." Nick gave four magazines to Doc, Coach, and Francis.

"What about us?" Louis asked, referring to himself, Ellis, Keith, and Zoey.

"Look for something you can swing- and fast." Doc said, as the intercom came on.

"We will be landing shortly. All passengers should be seated and buckled in within the next five minutes."

Louis, Ellis, Keith, and Zoey ran off to the back of the plane, looking for anything they could use as a weapon, Nick, Coach, Francis, and Doc pocketed their magazines and started looking around for something their friend's could use as weapons.

_It's going to be a rough landing._ Doc thought with a grim look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

_Zoey..._

She was in the back of the plane, away from the others, but she heard someone speaking to her, softly.

_Zoey..._

_Wait... That's Bill's voice. I'm dreaming._

Zoey ran to the side of the plane and started beating on the windows.

"Wake up! WAKE UP! WAKE UP, DAMMIT!" Zoey screamed, pounding on the windows.

_Zoey... Why'd you let those bastards eat me?_

"I didn't! Wake up, Zoey, wake up!" She screamed, turning around.

Behind her stood Bill, or rather, an infected Bill.

"You replaced me? With a doctor? And not just any doctor, you found my old buddy Cody... You survived the infection, and now you're spreading it to more innocent people. You're a monster. Killing innocent people. What have these people ever done to you, Zoey?" Bill said, stepping closer.

"Cody? You mean Doc? You were friends with him? You think he replaced you?" Zoey's head was spinning. What the hell was going on here?

"That's not the point, Zoey. You're killing innocent people. You're a murderer. You left me to die. You're as savage as the infected."

"I.. No, we had no.. I had no choice... You're not..." She paused, dropping to her knees. "You are NOT Bill!" She yelled, finally collapsing.

* * *

"Looks like we're about to land." Nick said, glancing out a window.

"Shit, where's Zoey?" Ellis asked, looking around. Everyone was in the front of the plane but her.

"Louis, help me find her." Ellis said, heading towards the back.

_Why's this plane hafta be so damn big?_ Ellis thought, running through the plane, frantically looking for Zoey. Louis was right behind him. They both felt the plane land, and nearly lost their balance, just as they found Zoey, laying on the floor near the very back of the plane.

"Zoey! Zoey, what's wrong?" Ellis said, kneeling at her side.

"I.. I didn't leave him. I'm not a murderer. I don't kill people..." She said, with a worried look on her face.

"Zoey? What are you talking about? Look, we have to get out of here." Louis said to her.

"He's haunting me.. He's everywhere... It's not fair.."

_Damn it... what's wrong with her? _Ellis thought.

"It's okay, I'm here. But you gotta come with me, we have to get outta here." Ellis said, reaching for her hand.

"Ellis? Am I a murderer?" Zoey asked, taking his hand.

"No, we do what we gotta do, now come on, we have to go!" Ellis replied, draping her arm over his neck and heading back towards the front.

"Ellis, man, she won't be able to fight like this. You won't be able to either, if you try to keep her with us." Louis whispered to him.

"So what? You want to leave her?" Ellis said, with a little fire in his eyes.

"No, just making sure you know what's about to happen." Louis said, looking away.

"Shit's about to happen, and I'm well aware of it." Ellis said, continuing to the front of the plane.

_A whole lotta shit. He thought._


	4. Chapter 4

_"Grace! Grace, are you alright?"_

_Grace was Ellis' little sister. She had been playing outside, and Ellis had decided to spend some quality time with her. They ended up playing tag, and when Ellis was it, Grace was GONE. She ran a lot faster than he did, and had more endurance to boot._

_Ellis had chased her around the house a few times before he cornered her on their front porch. In an attempt to keep him from tagging her, Grace jumped over the railing and landed in their front yard. With a crack._

_Ellis ran to her, and helped her up. She was crying, obviously in a lot of pain._

_"My leg hurts, Ellis." She said, though muffled by her sobbing._

_"I know, we're gonna get you some pain killers and head out to the hospital. It'll be alright." Ellis told her, lifting her from the ground and heading back to the house._

_"Hospital? Ellis..." Grace said, again through tears._

_"What is it, Grace?" Ellis said, still carrying her._

_"Am I gonna die?"_

* * *

"Ellis... Am I gonna die?" Zoey asked, as they neared the front of the plane.

"No, everything's gonna be alright, okay? I've got your back." Ellis said, helping her along, thinking back to the time Grace had broken her leg.

"Attention! All passengers are to stay on board until further notice. Do NOT leave the plane."

Ellis sat Zoey in one of the seats, and approached Doc.

"What was I thinking? How could I forget? It's coming back and we don't even know the area this time..." Doc was saying, to no one in particular.

"I'm sorry Doc, don't beat yourself up. This is more my fault than yours." Ellis said, pausing. "But I need to talk to you about something else, right now. Zoey's not quite right."

"What do you mean?" Doc said, looking around for her.

"Come here, there's something wrong with her." Ellis said, motioning for Doc to follow him.

Doc looked her over, and then tried to tilt her head up, to look into her eyes. When he did, she smacked his hand away. Ellis and Doc both saw her eyes though. Bloodshot. Yellow. _Infected._

"No..." Ellis stepped back. "Doc, you made her take them shots you had... She was immune before... She's not... She can't be..."

Zoey scooted to the window seat, covered her face, and began to cry.

"Her immune system isn't working... Like something inside her shut down." Doc said, taking a minute to think back, to the many times he'd heard her scream in the middle of the night. "It's stress. Her stress ate away at the immunity she had, until it was weak enough the virus could get to her... and now, she's infected." He loaded his gun.

"Wha- No!" Ellis said, grabbing the gun from Doc. "What the hell are you thinking? That's ZOEY!"

"No, Ellis, Zoey is nearly gone. That," Doc replied, pointing at Zoey, "is a Witch."

Doc had barely finished his sentence when Zoey started to growl, and then shriek.


	5. Chapter 5

_Grace... Rachel... Mom... Zoey... They were all infected. Nobody's safe. I might as well give up while I have the chance..._

Ellis noticed something sticking out from behind a plane seat... a... cane?

_Solves my lack of weapon problem..._

Everything was happening so fast, Ellis wasn't sure what was going on. The others had run past him, towards the back of the plane. He was left- With Zoey.

Zoey stood up- Ellis could see her eyes glowing, but, it wasn't the same as the others. There was a difference, but what was it?

No time to think, Zoey had her arms outstretched and was running towards him. Ellis pulled out the cane and sidestepped, barely avoiding a swipe of her.. CLAWS?

_Damn... _Ellis thought, _They change fast..._

Zoey had turned around and was heading back at him.

"Sorry, girl." Ellis said, swinging the cane at her. She went out like a light. Doc ran to Ellis' side, once again pointing his gun at her head.

Ellis swung his cane at Doc's arm. There was a crack, and Doc's gun fell to the floor, as he yelped in pain.

"Dude, what the hell? You. Are. Not. Shooting. Her. Got it?" Ellis said, picking up the gun Doc dropped, then picking up Zoey.

"Now I'm getting' my ass off this plane." Ellis said, heading towards the entrance. The others followed, somewhat reluctantly.

* * *

"It's too quiet out here." Nick whispered, walking with the group across the military base. "There's nobody here..."

"I know, it's bothering me too, but we gotta keep moving and keep our eye out for the infirmary." Doc said, walking alongside Ellis.

"Infirmary? Not very optimistic, are we?" Coach said.

"We're going to need supplies, I need to make vaccines, and I'll need tools to help Zoey." Doc said. Nobody responded.

_He's going to try to save Zoey... _Ellis thought.

"HALT!" An officer yelled, emerging from a nearby building. "Drop your weapons, and come with me."

"Sir, no disrespect, but we're-" Louis started, but Nick quickly punched him.

"If they know we're carriers they'll gun us down in a heartbeat." Nick whispered to him.

"What are you saying?" The military officer asked.

"I said, do what he says." Nick dropped his pistol and stepped forward. The others were slightly hesitant, but didn't see much of a choice, and soon obliged.

"Good choice, son." The officer said. Suddenly, he fell to his knees, his body convulsing, his skin growing paler... and looser. His eyes sunk back into his head. Nick quickly pulled another pistol from his pocket and shot the officer three times in the back.

"I lied. I brought five with me. Oh look, he's got a ring of keys on him." Nick said, bending over and checking his pockets. "Thoughtfully labeled, as well." He mentioned, flipping through them. "Infirmary. Let's go."

They kept walking, without saying a word.


	6. Chapter 6

"Just wait outside Ellis. I... I'm going to do everything I can to save her." Doc said to Ellis, pushing him out of the room they were in.

"But..." Ellis started to say. _He's probably right. I may not want to see this... _Ellis left, before Doc said anything else. Louis, Francis, and Coach came with him.

"Anything Dr. Nick can do to help?" Nick asked, walking over to Doc.

"Can you take blood samples of the others?" Doc asked. "I'm sure there are supplies around here to do that."

"Yeah, I've drawn all kinds of blood. Though, generally not with a needle." Nick said, beginning to rummage through cabinets. "I think I can handle a needle, though." He pulled a needle of of the cabinet and left the room.

Alone with Zoey now, Doc began to think.

_The big question that I don't have an answer to, 'How long has her immunity been breaking?' If it was sudden, then maybe I can bring her back... but if it's been deteriorating for a long time... _He thought back to the nights in the hospital he had heard her screaming in her sleep. _Had the stress weakened her? Has it been going on that long? If it has... is there any chance I can save her?_

Doc mulled over these things while inspecting her, keeping the cane Ellis had hit him with earlier near him, in case Zoey were to wake up. He took a sample of her blood.

_She's O... great... _He looked towards the door, seeing Nick test the others. _My blood won't work__... But one of the others might..._ Doc drifted off into though until Nick entered the room with the blood samples.

"Here's ya go. Doc." Nick looked over his shoulder. Ellis was outside, shaking his head, making the distinctive "WUBUBUBUBU" sound he made when he took adrenaline. "Why the hell his he doing that? Freak."

Doc tested the samples. Francis was type A. Louis was type B. Coach was type B. Ellis, was type O. Doc didn't bother checking Keith's. He already had what he needed.

_This... this could do it. His blood still contains the anti virus... if I can make a vaccination to strengthen it... _Doc got to work.

Less than an hour had passed, and Doc was injecting the sample of Ellis' blood and the vaccination into Zoey's arm. The others stood around her.

"I don't know if this will work... if it does, I doubt it will be apparent, immediately. But, it's all I can think of that could help. She needs to stay here, and we need more firepower. I hate to say it, but we need to split up. I'll stay here... Francis, Louis, Keith, I think you should stay with me, and Coach, Nick, and Ellis should go look for weapons. Everyone okay with that?" Doc suggested.

"Let's go." Ellis said, walking out the door before anyone else had the chance to speak.


	7. Chapter 7

Ellis, Coach, and Nick quickly made their way across base, to what they assumed was the armory.

"Let's do this quick..." Ellis said, entering the armory.

"Holy shit..." Nick said.

"Oh mama..." Coach said, mouth hanging open.

"Get the shit and lets GO!" Ellis yelled at them.

Nick and Coach were somewhat surprised at Ellis' outburst, but knew he was worried about Zoey and went ahead and did as he said. They were also amazed at the sheer amount of weaponry that lay before them.

"There's gotta be a thousand guns in here..." Coach said, hurrying over to the machine guns, and putting three on each shoulder.

"Think how much all this is worth..." Nick said, running over to the pistols. .45s, .357s, Nick simply stared for a while before pocketing about a dozen of them. His jacket had actually been designed to conceal handguns.

Ellis said nothing, but walked over to the heavy weapons. He grabbed a grenade launcher, pocketed several hand grenades, shouldered a .60 caliber rifle, and started pushing a mounted gun that was on a rolling tripod.

"We're set guys, lets go." Ellis said, heading back to the door. Coach followed, but Nick lagged behind. Ellis turned around to call his name, just in time to see Nick lift two Mac10s in the air and start firing crazily.

"NICK! SHUT UP!" Ellis yelled at him.

"What? It's fun, we've got plenty of ammo." Nick said, as he stopped firing. Suddenly, from a room with the armory, a dozen military officials burst through. Some of them were bloody.

"Oh damn it..." Coach said, realizing that these men weren't men at all, they were infected.

"DUCK AND COVER, THEY'VE GOT GUNS!" Ellis screamed, ditching his mounted gun and rolling behind a crate for cover. Coach ran off to his right, Nick to his left. Ellis' mind raced.

_Wait... why am I panicking? I've survived worse before. _He pulled a grenade from his pocket, cooked it, and threw it into the midst of the infected. Most were killed, the others, stunned. He aimed the .60 cal and made short work of the surviving infected. Nick and Coach had done nothing.

"Well, at least it wasn't a tank.." Nick said, rejoining Ellis. As if on cue, a giant infected fell through the roof, uncomfortably close.

"You had to say it, didn't you, Nick?" Coach says. Ellis was already running back to his mounted gun. He took off, running circles around the tank, firing until his ammo belt came to an end.

"What? NO! Why didn't I get a box of belts for this?" Ellis practically kicked himself, as he shoved the useless tripod at the tank, who knocked it out of the way effortlessly.

"Think you're all big and bad, huh?" Nick said, as he aimed two of the .45s at the tank and began firing. The tank changed targets, long enough for Ellis to aim his grenade launcher. He waited for a clear shot, not wanting to miss the tank and hit Nick. The tank threw his hands in the air, only a few feet away from Nick. The tank's back exploded in a cloud of blood, the grenade had hit right below it's neck.

"Just like old times, right guys?" Coach said, walking over to the dead tank. Nick nodded, with a small smile. Ellis retrieved his mounted gun, loaded a box of ammo belts onto the tripod, and left the armory without saying a word. Nick and Coach followed, not wanting to be left behind. They had just witnessed a side of Ellis they had never seen before- Ellis had gotten mad at Nick for doing something stupid.

_What is the world coming to? _Coach thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Zoey wasn't doing good. Or at least, she didn't appear to be doing good. Doc stayed in the room, watching, to see if his idea was going to work. The others remained outside, Doc had requested them to.

For the longest time, Zoey didn't move. Then, her body started to convulse. Doc was mildly startled at first, thinking she had awakened and she was about to claw his guts out. Gun in hand, he watched as she thrashed about on the gurney. After a few minutes, she settled.

_Some of her color has returned..._ It appeared to be working now. But another thought struck Doc. Even if this worked, even if she ended up being cured of the virus, there was no telling what effects the virus would have had on her brain. She may wake up, not knowing who she was.

_Assuming she wakes up._ Doc thought, pacing. _If this works, it could be the salvation of the human race. If it doesn't... _Doc didn't want to think about what would happen if they spread the virus any further. They'd already had to kill several innocent people since they had arrived.

_And it's my fault..._ Doc sat down, putting his head is his hands. In doing so, he failed to notice Zoey's hand lift from the gurney.

* * *

Ellis, Coach, and Nick were almost back to the Medical Facility when they heard a commotion coming from one of the nearby buildings.

"Yo, you hear that, Nick?" Coach asked, stopping and listening. He readied one of his guns.

"Yeah. Ellis, hold up. Let's check this out." Nick said, taking out a magnum and loading it.

Ellis didn't argue, but it was obvious that he was wanting to get back to Zoey as soon as possible.

"It ain't gonna take long, Ellis. It sure sounds like it's worth taking a look at." Coach said, putting a hand on Ellis' shoulder. Then, they all three quite clearly heard a scream for help.

They rushed towards the noise, coming from between two of the nearby buildings. Their pilot was with a military officer. An infected military officer. And their pilot wasn't doing so good against him. Coach and Nick shot at the same time. Only a second too late. The zombie had clawed the pilots neck, leaving him no chance of survival. The shots hit the infected officer, who fell over on the pilot. They were both dead, and all three survivors could tell.

"There goes our ride home." Nick said. It was pretty inconsiderate, considering their pilot had just been killed in front of their eyes. But when he said that, all three realized just how deep they were in shit.

* * *

Doc looked up. He'd seen movement through his hands- sure enough, Zoey was standing in front of him. Not attacking, just standing.

"Zoey? Are you alright..?" Doc said, cautiously moving his hand to the laying next to him.

"I don't know... what happened to me, Cody?" She said, looking at him now.

Doc saw her eyes clearly now. Not the yellow bloodshot eyes of a zombie, but rather, they were a startling golden brown. "Cody? How to you know my name?" He asked, surprised both by the fact that she had called him by his real name and the color of her eyes.

"Bill told me... He said he knew you..." Zoey trailed off, remembering her vision.

_Bill... _Doc wasn't sure Zoey was quite human anymore, but her words reminded him of a long lost friend.

"You mean Will? Overbeck? From Nam?" Doc was remembering the time he spent in Vietnam during the war...

"Yeah. That's him. He traveled with us all the way down here, until we..." Zoey remembered the last day she had spent with Bill. How angry she had been with him the entire day, and how sad she had been after he sacrificed himself. She put her hands to her face as she started to cry.

"Zoey, it's alright." Doc stood up to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ow!" Zoey jerked her hands from her face. She still had claws. Not as long as they had been, but still long enough to cut up her face when she started crying.

"Zoey, don't panic. It's going to be alright." Doc said walking towards her. _I hope. _"You were infected... Do you remember it? Do you remember... changing?"

She thought back to the plane. She'd seen Bill... and then Ellis... But she couldn't remember what happened after that.

"No... Where are we? Where's Ellis?" She replied, trying to take her mind off Bill.

"We're in London... Or near it, at least, on a military base. Ellis and some of the others went to the armory, the rest are waiting outside." Doc said, unable to look away from her eyes. They were frightening, yet beautiful.

"So we're just waiting on them?" Zoey asked, looking out the door.

"Well, them and you. I think you should lay back down... You may not be fully cured yet. I'll have Ellis come in when he gets back." Doc replied, leading her to the gurney, She followed without saying another word.


	9. Chapter 9

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Coach asked, as the three of them walked away from the scene.

"We go back to the others, and then look for a way out of here." Ellis replied.

"Or, we go look for a way out first, then go back, and escort the others to it. Waste less time." Nick suggested.

"Nick, man, I think Ellis has the right idea. There could be zombies all over this place. We can't run with all these guns on us, we need to get back and have the others join us. We'll be able to move faster, and we'll have more firepower." Coach said.

Nick agreed, mumbling something about time not meaning much anymore, and the three walked back to the Infirmary.

Doc was waiting outside the room with Keith, Francis, and Louis when they got back. Doc attempted to tell them about Zoey, but as soon as Ellis heard that she'd woke up, he hurried inside, leaving the rest on the hall.

"...Zoey?" He cautiously moved towards her. She sat up, and turned towards him. Ellis let a small gasp escape him when he saw her eyes, not sure whether they were scary or stunning.

"I've missed you." Zoey said, reaching out to put her arms around him. She stopped herself, remembering her claws. "I'm sorry."

Ellis reached out and took her perfectly normal, human hand and said, "It's okay. You're better now. We're going to be alright." He was right, the only things left to remind them of the infection were the color of her eyes, and the small cuts on her cheek. "Let's get out of here." She nodded, and the two of them walked back out into the hall.

Not much was said, whenever someone tried to speak to Zoey, they seemed to distracted by her eyes to finish their sentences. The guns were passed out, and the eight of them searched the military base. They had only just left the Infirmary when they heard a voice from a loudspeaker.

"Attention! All personnel should evacuate the base immediately. This is not a drill. All personnel must evacuate now." The voice finished.

"Well... We're less likely to be stopped now." Louis said with a small smile.

They continued to the bay. Assuming they landed on the coast, which was very likely. They had probably been spotted while they were still flying over the sea, and landed at the closest military base. One that was most likely on the ocean.

"So... what are we looking for this time? A sailboat again?" Francis asked, looking around. "And which one of us is gonna get killed this time?" Zoey and Louis both looked down, having forgotten about Bill's death since they'd been there. Even Doc looked a little saddened by Francis' words.

"We're not looking for a boat, Francis. And nobody will die. We're looking for a plane. I don't guess Bill ever told you- I was a pilot during the Vietnam war. Bill was a friend of mine." The others looked somewhat shocked, but they were too tired to ask much about it. It had been a long, weird day.

Doc found exactly what he had been looking for. A Nimrod MR2. Discontinued and no longer used regularly, but still in working condition and fueled up in case of an emergency. Being a search and rescue aircraft, everyone was able to fit comfortably in it, and Doc was able to fly them all the way back to the US. They had only spent one day in the UK, and none of them considered it enjoyable.


	10. Chapter 10

Now that they were back in the United States, Doc began working on a cure. Since his success with Zoey, he had a new found confidence that he could create a cure that would work on anyone, assuming they had not been infected for long.

He also saw to it that several large shipments of the anti-virus was sent to the UK as ofter as possible. The infection was loose, and already spreading. Doc wanted them to have as much help as he could give.

Francis decided to go back to the UK, after several other immune Americans joined him. He figured since he had a better communications system, more firepower, and more people, it would be a piece of cake. Not to mention, Francis really missed shooting up zombies.

Ellis and Zoey settled down in his hometown, Savannah, Georgia. They would go on to have two kids, a son and a daughter, both with their mother's startling gold eyes, but perfectly healthy. Zoey stopped having nightmares about Bill, Ellis, and zombies, and was able to live a normal, happy life with Ellis.

Coach sold his Burger Tank and moved back to Savannah, as well. He started coaching football for the local high school. Louis and Nick went back to work, Nick in his casino, Louis at Peelz Inc.

Keith decided to travel America, most likely leaving a trail a fire wherever he went. He invited Ellis, but Ellis declined the offer, wanting to stay with Zoey. They said goodbye, possibly for the last time, and Keith drove off, blaring Midnight Riders as he left.

And so, the zombie fighting days ended for them. For everyone but Francis, anyway. But their fighting spirit lived on. All throughout the United Kingdom, people were banning together, young and old, all from different backgrounds. They fought, just as the others had, often in groups of four, always kicking ass and leaving a trail of bodies behind them. There would always be survivors fighting for peace.

THE END

Sorry it took so long, I hope you all enjoyed it, if you did, leave feedback telling me what you liked about it, and if you didn't like it, leave feedback telling me what you didn't like. I 3 my reviewers.

Anyway, I'm not planning on writing another sequel for this story, maybe a short, oneshot or something, but not a whole chaptered fic. However, I do intend to write more L4D fics, I've had this idea for a long time to write one that consists of 100% Keith stories... I find myself making Keith stories up all the time in my head, so I figure, why not write them down?

I think that's all I have to say right now. As always, feel free to add me on steam (ThravRande), or if you're interested in keeping up with mine and my friends gaming, I'm ThravRande on YouTube as well. And of course, if you really want to get creepy and start stalking me, my personal blog is at www(dot)thravrande(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Any questions, comments, or suggestions can be left in reviews or emailed to me at thravrande(at)

Thanks for reading!

-Thrav


End file.
